darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Ask A Ninja
Back to 2010 Logs Slipstream Echo Lifeline NPC Slice Dressed in both completely black garb to compliment his completely black armor, Slice appears from the mountain range. Sneaky, and silent, like the ninja he is. "Slice here with ASK A NINJA LIVE!" Slice exclaims, punching the air as he says 'ask a ninja' for added dramatic effect. "Here to answer your burning questions!" Slipstream has been curious for awhile about something that the ninja may be able to answer, seeing as he is supposed to be a Decepticon now. She lands in front of the mech and smiles, "Ah Slice, what is this about questions hmm? Anything at all I wish to ask?" she inquires. Echo had followed Slipstream as well now, tapping along behind her as she lands. He peers at Slice "You're acting odd." he remarks. Slice begins a dramatic flourish, "Slipstream asks a NIN-JA!" Punching an uppercut. "What is this about asking questions?" Slice throws his hands up in the air as if he's absolutely clueless. "Simple! I am a ninja. I've been to so many places and killed so many people, I can't keep track of it all!" Slipstream nods a bit to what Echo just stated, then takes a step back from the punch. "You did say as a ninja, and you are one of Fumik's are you not Slice?" she asks softly, "So what kind of questions will you answer hm?" Echo hrms a little bit, and then asks "Is Fumik truly reliable in his contract with Emperor Megatron? Slice again repeats Slipstream's question with a dramatic pose. "Slipstream asks a NIN-JA! What kind of questions will I answer?" Then, with a serious stare and voice, "The ones I won't kill you for." Slice then points directly to Echo, "ECHO Asks a NIN-JA! Is my master truly reliable in his contract?" Slice flexes and punches as he answers, "Ninja are always true to their word. That is, until I kill you." Echo stares at Slice, then looks at Slipstream. Slipstream glances at Echo, the mech is on the ball there. She smiles slowly at the ninja mech then says carefully, "So Slice, did you know the full affects of the nucleon or was the Decepticon army going to be a test hmm? We have already seen what it does to your Master, but I'm wondering what it would do to the Emperor should he take it." Slice shakes his head and upper torso, "You take that stuff, and you're asking for trouble. It's almost as bad as Ninja-in-a-can, and trust me, you don't want any part of that, no sir. That stuff is so deadly; it's like drinking a thousand highly poisonous snakes filled with shurikens." Slice opens his hands and faces them together, rotating and pushing them together. Slice shakes his finger, as if warning about Ninja in a Can. Echo leans towards Slipstream "I think he's nuts." he murmurs. Then calls out a question "So have YOU taken it?" "Nuts? To be a ninja, you almost have to be nuts. I mean, there was this one time in Tarn..." Slice begins, before getting cut off. - "I mean, you would have to see it to believe it." Slice nods a few times, crossing his arms across his torso. "But to answer your question, I'm already deadly enough, thank-you." Slice nods, satisfied with his answer. Slipstream hmms softly to the murmur from Echo, then waits to see how Slice answers that question. "So then you can answer questions about the nucleon then if you know how deadly it is, Slice." she states, moving slowly around him, wings shifting behind her. "Like what are its full affects upon Cybertronians for example?" Echo nods at Slipstream as he remains where he was, folding his arms "Yeah. And how long it lasts." Slice raises an optic ridge, "Deadly? I didn't say Nucleon was deadly. Ninja-in-a-can, now THAT'S deadly." Slice points his finger and cocks his head to the right, nodding a few times. "Varies from Mech to Mech really. I mean, you've seen it in action for yourselves." Slice of course keeps his answer short and to the point. 'Cause that's what Ninjas do. Slipstream leans over and flexes her wings straight behind her, "Listen to me you." she murmurs, "None of this evasive answers stuff. Or trust me you'll be returning to your so called Master in pieces. Got me?" Slice doesn't look threatened at all. In fact, he leans forward and just.. stares. It's a stare that says, 'I could have killed you FIVE TIMES already.' "Well, it's been fun, but I have another death scheduled. I mean, Mechs don't just kill themselves you know." Placing his arms on his hips and looking confident, "Would make things a whole lot easier." Then back to serious, "But then I'd be out of a job, and bored ninjas are even more deadly than regular ones. Thanks for the questions! I look forward to killing you soon! HAIIII-YAH!" Slice .. well, slices the air with an open palm, and releases a smoke bomb as he does so. Lifeline actually isn't here to ask questions of the ninja. She came this way to collect crystal fragments -- one of the neutrals she maintains has WAY more light fixtures than is wise and replacing them usually involves having to re-create the lenses that cover them. Annoying, time-consuming, and requiring a trip out here at least every other time. Slipstream waves her hand at the smoke and as it clears the ninja has gone. "Dreka." she spits with a hiss, wings just quivering in annoyance. Then she turns toward the newcomer, "Oh. You are that Cubricon medic." Lifeline looks over and frowns at the odd hint of a ruckus. But it seems short-lived so she dismisses it. And then Slipstream approaches her. She looks at the femme flatly for a moment, then says, "Yes. I am." And then she turns back to looking for a piece of crystal that will suit her purposes. Slipstream sighs softly, then shifts her wings back to a normal position. "Well.. so much for ask a ninja. I didn't get to ask the question I really wished to ask.. though I doubt that mech had the answer." Odin has left. Odin has disconnected. Lifeline pauses at that and looks at the Seeker again. "Ask a WHAT?" Slipstream looks back to the medic, "A ninja, that is what Slice is you see. He used to work for Fumik, now he works for the Emperor." Lifeline just gives Slipstream an odd look, that gets more incredulous with each name she adds. "Uh, yeah. Good for him." She reaches over to a pile of fallen crystal shards and starts pushing the pieces around, clearly looking for something in particular. Slipstream frowns a bit and shakes her head, "And what are you looking for out here medic?" she asks. Lifeline gives up on the small pile of crystal and steps over to the next. "Sections of crystal suitable to making headlamp cover lenses." Duh. What does it look like she's doing? Kidding. Slipstream cocks her head to that and then nods. "Hmm, I see. You know I always wonders something about crystals." she casually picks one up that's a soft blue and about as long as her index finger, "If it is true that our sparks have a crystalline base." Lifeline sifts through the next pile of shards. "Yes, it's true. But the crystalline bases of sparks are not this type of crystal. These have far too simple a crystalline structure to support anything as complex as a spark." Slipstream inclines her head to that, "You know what happens to a spark when it's forcibly separated from a mates spark." she pauses, letting the crystal fall to the ground, "It isn't the same as it once was.. yet it endures." Lifeline is annoyed. Again. What IS it with mechs incessantly talking to her about merging sparks? She's not some kind of reproductive expert for Pit's sake, she's just a medic! Of course, none of this shows in her facial expression. "One would hope so." Slipstream picks up a green crystal and says, "Hope so medic? Oh no. I /know/ so." she states, then transforms into jet form to head back to Polyhex. Lifeline pauses to watch the Seeker depart, waiting until she's well out of audio-range to hmph to herself. "Well good for you." Then she turns back to find the crystal bits she needs. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs Category:Echo's Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs